Clips to secure a strap to eye wear, for example a pair of goggles, which are movable and detachable are known in the art. It is desirable that the clips securely attach the straps to the goggles, which are conventionally used for safety. It is also desirable that the goggle clips be readily adjustable and, if necessary, removable by the user. Because the user may be wearing gloves, or other protective wear, ease of moving and/or detaching the clips while wearing gloves is desirable. By being able to readily adjust the angle of the clips, the user can find a fit that is most comfortable for their particular needs. For example, if the user has braided hair, or a bun, the strap can be easily angled around the hair style by rotating the clips. In addition, if the strap breaks it is often easier to remove the clips and strap instead of repairing the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,531 discloses an eyeglasses retainer strap having a connection member (27) including a slot (25) for receiving the strap (10), and a boss member (40) which extends outwardly from relieved side surface (33). The boss member (40) is receivable within aperture (43) of tubular sleeve member (42). The front end of the tubular sleeve member removably receives the ear retainer portion (18) of the temple members (16) of the glasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,763 discloses an eye shield which is held in place on the head of the user by a strap (13) attached to a rotatable connector (14), which is attached to a frame of the eye shield. The ability of the connector to rotate allows the position of the strap to be adjusted by the wearer. The connector includes a hub (70) and a tab (72), which is integrally connected to the hub by an arm (74). The connector also contains slots (76 and 78) through which strap (13) is inserted and affixed to the connector. The hub (70) is rotatably attached to the extension (24), thus allowing the strap (13) to be positioned at adjustable angles.
While various adjustable and removable clips for securing a strap to eye wear exist today, there is continued need in the art for improved clips that securely attach the strap while being easily adjustable and, if necessary, removable by the user.